


Fits Just Right

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared helps you pick out a new dress.





	Fits Just Right

“How about this one?” you asked, as you stepped out of the fitting room at Nordstrom’s wearing (what seemed like) the thousandth [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fshop.nordstrom.com%2Fs%2Ftopshop-lace-mesh-plunge-body-con-minidress%2F4470934%3Forigin%3Dcategory-personalizedsort%26fashioncolor%3DBLACK&t=NjkxNDY3MzA5NzNlMmIzOTE5MGNmNjk3MzcxMTc3YjI2ZTE2NDNhMixjc2Z4Q2J0Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3ATBB28Mk-OlOvilVc6dAilQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153321976816%2Ffits-just-right&m=1) you’d tried on that day. You were trying to find something to wear to the season wrap party, but wanted Jared to be the one to choose what you’d wear, since it was his arm you’d be on for the evening.

Jared looked up from his phone at you and his eyes were suddenly dilated. You smirked at his reaction, sure that he’d want you to buy the dress, even if it wasn’t worn for the party. You turned slowly for him, allowing him to see every angle of the fitted mini-dress, from the plunging neckline in the front to the deep v in the back that ended just above your ass.

You stopped turning when your back was to him, looking at him over your shoulder. Jared’s mouth was still hanging slightly open and he was blatantly checking you out.

“Oh, Ja-red…” you sang at him, trying to wake him from his stupor. He closed his mouth and swallowed, jumping up and taking two giant strides toward you. You stayed completely still as he pressed himself against your body, hands falling on your bare shoulders.

You could feel his erection against your mid-back, and you pressed against him as you gazed up. “So, I guess you like this dress, huh?” you teased, winking at him.

Gulping visibly, Jared nodded and urged you forward, back into the fitting room. He closed the door behind him and you found yourself watching him in the mirror. His eyes were downcast, gazing over your body. The fingers of his right hand gently trailed down your arm, then down your hip until he hit the smooth skin of your upper leg. You watched in the mirror as he slowly dragged the hem of the dress upward, revealing your lacy black thong. Jared groaned at the sight and kept raising the dress until it hung above your hips.

He began to suck a mark on your neck as his thumbs hooked on the sides of your underwear, slowly lowering them enough until they fell to the floor. You were still watching in the mirror as his right hand grasped at the inside of your thigh, lifting your leg to place your foot on the stool along the side of the fitting room. You gasped as the cool air hit your wet core, and sucked in even more air as two of Jared’s fingers slid their way into your pussy.

For a few moments you just watched in the mirror as Jared wrecked your body, sucking along your neck and collarbone and fingering you until your legs were shaking. He was holding most of your weight at this point, knowing that you were overwhelmed by him. When he had fit three fingers into you easily and you were close to coming, you reached behind you to unzip his jeans and pull out his enormous dick, wanting him inside of you immediately. 

Jared sighed at the feel of your hand on him, and he shifted the two of you so that he could enter you from behind. He teased your entrance with the head of his dick before locking eyes with you in the mirror. Not blinking, he sunk into you and you came on his cock, overloaded with the feeling of fullness and intensity of watching and being watched.

He held you through the waves of pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being inside of your tight heat. When you had come down from your orgasm, he gripped your hips before beginning a relentless pace, chasing his own release as quietly as he could. His eyes stayed locked on the place where you were joined, enjoying watching his dick disappear inside of you.

After not too long, Jared bit your shoulder to muffle his grunt of pleasure, and you hissed at the wonderful feeling of being filled. Kissing the place he bit, Jared slid out of you, locking eyes with you once more in the mirror.

“Get this dress, but you only wear it for _me_ ,” he ordered, before quickly zipping himself back up and slipping out of the fitting room. You leaned against the wall from exhaustion, breathing heavily and smiling to yourself. Oh, you’d wear this dress as much as possible, if it lead to something like that every time.


End file.
